The Legend of Mata Nui 2: Die Jagd nach den Elementen
156px "Die Jagd nach den Elementen" ist die Forsetzung von The Legend of Mata Nui 1. Hier geht es darum, wie Mata Nui und sein Freund Veritas einen Weg finden müssen, wie der ehemalige Große Geist wieder seine Elemente bekommt. Prolog Lachend und strahlend, glücklich und zufrieden und mit Hoffnung gingen Mata Nui und Veritas zurück nach Krista Magna. Sie zerbrachen sich über nichts den Kopf und dachten auch an gar nichts. Nicht mal an Umbra. Denn die beiden denken, dass er auf Onu Magna jetzt für immer festsitzt und die beiden jetzt keine Schwierigkeiten mehr haben, ihre eigentliche Mission zu erfüllen... ... doch da hatten sie sich gewaltig geirrt. Umbra wusste schon, wie er wieder zurückkommt und dem Duo die Hölle heiß macht. Ja, er brauchte nicht mal zu überlegen, er wusste viele böse Pläne... Doch dazu musste er wieder nach Krista Magna zurückkehren. und zwar auf eine art, die sich Mata nui und Veritas nicht mal im Traum vorgestellt hätten: Umbra kann nämlich mit Lichgeschwindigkeit reisen. So konnte er nur in sekundenschnelle wieder zwischen den glitzernen Kristallen seines Planetes stehen. Ein böses Lachen legte sich über sein Gesicht - und schneller als ein blitz war er von onu Magna verschwunden... *** Mata Nui und sein Freund Veritas waren inzwischen wieder auf dem Planeten Krista Magna und gingen zu veritas Dorf, Krijelix. Plötzlich stoppte Veritas. "Mata Nui, könntest du mir bitte nochmal deine Elementarkräfte zeigen?" Der Befragte lächelte matt. "Natürlich!" Er ging in Position und wollte eine Feuerwelle erschaffen... vergebens. Er versuchte es noch einmal und wieder. Doch nicht mal ein Funken kam aus seiner Hand heraus. Genauso war es mit den anderen Elementen. Nichts. "Was ist nur los mit mir?! Warum kann ich die Elemente nicht mehr beherrschen?" Er schüttelte vergebens den Kopf. "Entschuldige, aber ist es möglich, Elemente zu verlieren?" Mata Nui schaute in sein Gesicht, als ob er ihm etwas lebensrettendes gesagt hätte. "Ja! Wenn man seine Fähigkeiten nach langer Zeit nicht benutzt und sie dann doch plötzlich bändigt - kann es passieren, dass sie verschwinden." Beide schauten sich an. Für eine kurze Eeile schwiegen sie. Dann kam Mata Nui wieder zu Wort. "Das heißt dann, dass wir die Elemente suchen müssen..." Kapitel 1 Mata Nui konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Es waren schon mehrere Stunden seit seinem Verlieren der Elementarkräfte vergangen und noch immer konnte er es nicht begreifen. Wie auch? Seine Kräfte waren wie ein Teil seiner Seele... ohne sie würde sie für immer weinen und nichts im Leben erreichen... Nichts. Da halfen selbst nicht mal Veritas tröstende Worte. "Wir werden schon einen Weg finden, deine Elementarkräfte zurückzuholen!", sagte er ständig. Doch das war kein einfaches Spiel. Niemand, selbst nicht mal Mata Nui, weiß, wie es die Großen Wesen geschafft haben, einem elementare Kräfte einzupflanzen. Aber Veritas wollte nicht locker lassen... gut so. "Hast du mich nicht mal gelehrt, dass man nie aufgeben soll? Man muss immer weiter kämpfen, bis zum Gehtnichtmehr! Und selbst wenn... du hast es wenigstens versucht. Danach sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Den ganzen Weg über nach Krijelix blieben sie stumm wie ein unhungriger Takea. Sie gingen vorbei an den Frucht-Häusern und Kristallen des Dorfes. Selbst dort war es ruhig, als ob sie Mata Nuis Traurigkeit teilen. Beide betraten Veritas große Hütte und setzten sich hin. Sie waren müde vom Kampf auf Onu Magna. "Sieh es positiv, wenigstens ist Umbra nicht mehr da!" Da hatte Veritas Recht. Und das brach schon ein kleines, schwaches Lächeln auf Mata nuis Maske. Und endlich öffnete er seinen Mund. "Ja, du hast in allen Sachen Recht. Wie dumm ich wahr!", er schüttelte den Kopf, "Aber nur so lernt man. Los! Lass uns überlegen, wie ich wieder an meine Kräfte komme!" Veritas strahlte und fing an, auf und ab zu gehen. "Hm - Es gibt da ein Dorf mit vielen schlauen Köpfen. Vielleicht können wir da um Hilfe bitten. Das Dorf heißt Wartolix und liegt nahe dem einzigen Fluss Krista Magnas." Der ehemalige Große Geist nickte. Wenigstens hatten sie jetzt eine Idee. Und wer weiß, vielleicht weiß in diesem Dorf wirklklich einer was von Elementarkräften. "Gute Idee, mein Freund. Doch erst sollten wir schlafen. Wir brauchen viel Ruhe, dann können wir erst aufbrechen." Mata Nui legte sich ins Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er einschlief. Besser, kräftiger! Überwältigender! Mehr Kraft als der alte Spott mit dem wir uns rumgetrieben hatten! Diese Stimme ließ Mata Nui aus seinem Traum aufwecken. Es war zwar nur eine Stimme, aber sie hatte etwas böses in sich. Etwas ganz und gar nicht gutes... ja, schon fast etwas mordlustiges. Er drehte sich zu Veritas um. Doch dieser schlief fest, müde von seiner Reise. Der Große Geist drehte sich zur Seite und schlief wieder ein. Sein herz pochte wie verrückt. Er hatte Angst von noch so einem verrückten Traum. Doch diesmal sah er nur roten Hintergrund. So rot wie Blut... Kapitel 2 Langsam öffnete Mata Nui seine Augen. Es fiel ihm schwer, denn seine Lider waren schwer wie Steine. Er konnte nur eine leicht verschwommene Welt sehen. Der drang nach Schlaf und Ruhe ließ ihn nicht die Pracht des Universums erkennen, einem schönen Universum... "Wach auf!" Die Stimme Veritas machte Mata Nui sofort wach, wie ein Zauber, der seine Lider so leicht wie eine Gukko-Feder machte. Gukkos. Ja, der Große Geist erinnerte sich nur zu gut an diese Rahi, die seinen Körper behausten. Ihre eleganten Bewegungen und ihre Freundlichkeit zu den Matoranern machte Mata Nui zu einem glücklichem Wesen. Doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht über die Rahis freuen. Er musste Frieden mit seinem Volk schließen, doch Stolpersteine verschwerten ihm diese Mission. Ja, blöde Stolpersteine wie seine Suche nach den Elementen. Wenn sie nicht so dringend für die Stabilität in seinem Universum benötigt werden, würde er schon jetzt auf Aqua Magna sein. Doch das war er nicht. Er befand sich auf einem weitentfernten Planeten, zusammen mit seinem Freund Veritas. "Wir haben noch eine lange Reise vor uns, also beeil dich!" Gähnend stand Mata Nui aus seinem Bett auf und streckte sich. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie nach Wartolix benötigten. Hoffentlich aber nicht lange. Der Große Geist nahm seine Klinge und sein Käfer-Schild. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit einem rahi-ähnlichen Wesen sprechen... Doch sein Schild hat sich bis jetzt nicht zurückverwandelt. Und so gingen und stolperten sie nach Wartolix, zu einem Dorf, dass Mata Nui noch nicht kannte. Hoffentlich ist der Weg nicht lang, dachte er noch einmal... *** Mata Nui könnte schwören, ein Rauschen zu hören. Ein leises und ruhiges Rauschen, dass man nur bei... Flüssen hört. Ja, das war ein Zeichen, dass sie fast am Ziel sind. Veritas hat nämlich erzählt, dass Wartolix nahe dem einzigen Fluss Krista Magnas liegt. Und hier waren sie jetzt! Zufrieden schaute sich Mata Nui den Fluss an, vondem er bis jetzt nur etwas gehört hat. "Wundervoll, nicht wahr?" Wie Recht Veritas damit hatte. Der Fluss war nicht wie normales blaues waser. Nein, er etwas silbrig und grün. Da erinnerte sich der Große Geist an die vielen schönen Seen in seinem Körper. Es war einfach nicht mit diesem hier zu vergleichen. "Ja, du sagst es. So ruhig und entspannt. Eine Schönheit..." Plötzlich lachte Veritas auf. "Genau, und wenn du deinen Kopf hebst-" Mata Nui tat es -und ihm fehlten die Worte. Vor ihm waren riesige blaue Mauern, ungefähr zwanzig Meter groß. "-dann siehst du das Dorf Wartolix", beendete Veritas. Der Große Geist konnte einfach nicht den Kopf von dem riesigen Dorf lassen. Eine ganze Stadt. Warum wird sie wohl Dorf genannt?, fragte sich Mata Nui in Gedanken. Doch er war nicht hier um die Mauern anzustarren, er wollte hier Hilfe finden. Veritas führte ihn genau in die Mitte der Mauern, wo eine große und prachtvolle Tür vor ihnen stand. "Das ist das Tor nach Wartolix!" Er schubste die eine Hälfte der Tür zur Seite - und eine Welle von Glanz erhellte Mata Nuis Gesicht... Kapitel 3 Der Anblick war unglaublich! Alles glänzte und schimmerte wie in einem Paradies. Und dies war nicht das einzige, was Mata Nui empfand. Er fühlte sich irgendwie... zu Hause. Viele Erinnerungen kamen in seinen Kopf geflogen, wenn er das Dorf erblickt. Ja, die kleinen Straßen die auf dem schimmernden Wasser treiben und die Hütten an den Seiten erinnerte ihn... ...an Ga-Koro, dem Wasserdorf. So viel Ähnlichkeiten ließen Mata Nui wie betäubt dastehen. Die Labore und Planetarien, alles war in Ga-Koro vorhanden. "Hey! Bist du eigentlich noch mit deinem Geist anwesend?!" Veritas Stimme brachte ihn zurück. Zurück in die Realität, weit weg von Ga-Koro. Veritas schritt voran, sein Freund ihm hinterher. "Und wo genau wollen wir jetzt hingehen?" Veritas lachte. "Wohin denn? In einer der Planetarien. Dort wimmelt es nur von schlauen Typen." Der Großec Geist nickte nur. Er hatte so einen Drang, wieder nach Hause zu fliegen. Keiner konnte sich vorstellen, wie riesig dieser Drang war. Konzentriere dich endlich auf das Hier und Jetzt. Träumerein bringen dich nicht weiter!, befahl er sich in Gedanken. Und das tat er auch. Er schüttelte all die Erinnerungen für's erste weg, weg aus seinem Kopf und blieb in der Realität. Mata Nui schaute in alle Richtungen. Hier gab es so viel Neues. So sah er zum ersten Mal kleine Bewohner des Planeten, so klein wie... Matoraner. NEIN! Hör endlich auf! Er schritt weiter die schmale Straße entlang. Veritas hat wohl bemerkt, dass Mata Nui die kleinen Krieger entdeckt hat. "Du musst wissen, dass sich die Krijelixianer, unsere Spezies, in zwei Gruppen teilt. Die Krieger, das bin ich zum Beispiel; und die Arbeiter. Das sind die Kleinen dort." Wieder ein Nicken. Ja, Krista Magna ist eine Welt voller Rätsel. Er blickte zur anderen Seite... Und erblikte eine Schönheit. Kein Gebäude, kein Denkmal... Ein Wesen. Sie war so schön wie der Anblick auf dieses Dorf. Nein, noch schöner. Ihre schwarze Rüstung passte zu ihren kleinen Augen. Mata Nui konnte einfach nicht den Blick von ihr wenden. Wie ein Gift, vondem man süchtig wird. Plötzlich blieb der Große Geist stehen und schaute dem Wesen nach. Veritas sah ihn. "Bei den Knochen der Brainiacs! Mata Nui, sag bloß nicht, dass du verliebt in die bist!" Er gackerte wie verrückt. Doch sein Freund ignorierte dies. "Vielleicht kann sie uns ja behilflich sein. Zufälle gibt es nicht, Veritas. Wahrscheinlich weiß sie vielleicht etwas über die Elemente." Er ging ihr hinterher, aber Veritas schüttelte nur den Kopf. Das wird die größte Blamage überhaupt! Er konnte eingach nicht hinsehen, wie Mata Nui ihr wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener Brainiac hinterherläuft. "Hey, du! Warte!", schrie Mata Nui plötzlich. Das Wesen drehte sich und schreckte vor Mata Nui zurück. Ich hab's doch gewusst!, dachte Veritas. "Hab' keine Angst. Ich will dir nichts antun. Ich habe bloß ein paar Fragen." Das Mädchen zitterte. Sie hatte Angst, dass Mata Nui ihr etwas antun könnte, dass er vielleicht ein verrückter Irrer wäre. "W-Wer b-b-bist d-du?", stotterte sie und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Ich? Mein Name ist Mata Nui und ich würde keinem Wesen etwas zu Leide tun. Bitte, vertrau mir." Er sah, wie das Mädchen nachdachte. Ihre Augen schauten Mal nach links, mal nach recht oder nach oben. Sollte sie einem Fremden vetrauen? Doch plötzlich... reichte sie ihm die Hand. "Ich bin Myla. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen." Mata Nui strahlte... Kapitel 4 Beide starrten sich noch lange an. Sie achteten nicht auf die Zeit, die verging oder auf das Geschehen um sie herum. Es war, als ob alles um sie herum verschwand und nur die beiden da waren. Das Rauschen des Wassers, die Gebäude und die Mauern. Alles verschwand. Sie waren so einander beschäftigt sich anzustarren, dass Mata Nui fast Veritas stimme überhörte. "Mata Nui! Komm schon!" Beide drehten sich erschrocken um und hörten auf, sich anzusehen. "Na los, du bist doch derjeniege, der seine Elementarkräfte wiederhaben will!" Myla schaute gespannt drein. "Elementarkräfte?" Wieder drehte sich Mata nui zu ihr um und schaute ihr in die schwarzen Augen. "Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte-" Doch kaum hat er den Satz beendet, da unterbrach ihn Myla. "Ich weiß, was Elementarkräfte sind! Mein Vater ist vernarrt in diese. Jeden Tag steht er am Teleskop und versucht etwas über sie herauszufinden." Mata Nui lächelte wie noch nie. Er ist einen großen Schritt weitergegangen. Oh ja. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, vor Aufregung sein Volk wiederzusehen. Die vielen Matoraner und Toa... Mata Nui wird sich vollkommen ändern. Sein Volk soll frei sein und sie können und tun und lassen, was sie wollen. Weg mit der Strengheit, her mit der Freiheit... "Wo wohnt denn dein Vater?", fragte Veritas. "Gleich dort in einem der Planetarien." Veritas lachte auf. "Da wollten wir gerade hin!" Sie strahlte zurück und sie liefen los. Veritas und Myla schauten glücklich drein und unterhalteten sich. Sie lachten und redeten... Doch Mata nui konnte sie nur mit einer traurigen Miene beobachteten. Du hast Angst, dass dein Freund dir deine geliebte wegnimmt, sagte eine erste Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sie war so böse und voller Wut wie die eines Makutas. Neid bringt dich nicht weiter!, sagte eine zweite Stimme, viel heller als die erste, Du musst dich auf deine Suche nach den Elementen konzentrieren! Als der Große Geist die zwei Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, verschwanden die Stimmen plötzlich so schnell, wie sie gekommen sind. "Mata Nui, denkst du nicht auch, dass die Träumerei ein Ende haben muss? Du bist fast am Ziel! Du..." Er brach ab. "Komm, Myla. Gehen wir rein. Und das taten sie auch. Sie ginghen rein in eins der vielen Planetarien, Mylas Zuhause also. Zuhause... Der ehemalige Große Geist erkannte eine kleine Gestalt, die in einem winziges Stuhl saß und was auf eine Steinplatte kritzelte. Er hatte sich Mylas Vater anders vorgestellt. "Vater!" Er fuhr zusammen und viel vom Stuhl. "Myla, habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich nicht so erschrevken sollst?", er drehte sich um, "AHH! Wer sind diese Gestalten? Was wollt ihr?" Er wedelte mit den Armen, als ob er sich wehren könnte. "Beruhige dich, das sind nur Freunde von mir. Sie sind interessiert in Elementarkräften." Die Augen Mylas Vater weiteten sich aus, als ob er das Wunder des Universums sieht. "Ah! Ihr wollt wissenswertes über Elementarkräfte erfahren", er schaute in alle Richtungen... bis er den beiden endlich die Hand gab. "Azero ist mein Name." "Mata Nui. Es freut mich sehr." "Veritas. Freut mich ebenfalls." Azero schrieb weiter an der Steintafel und fragte währendessen: "Na, was wollt ihr über Elementarkräfte wissen?" "Wie man sie bekommt." Er fuhr wieder zusammen... Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18